


"There's no way I'm moving unless the house is on fire"

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [47]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 53, M/M, don't know how to chategorize this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: And maybe if Yuta's in the shower.





	"There's no way I'm moving unless the house is on fire"

**Author's Note:**

> Or the time Rin changed the title just because the original one would hint more seriousness than what this really holds. 
> 
>  
> 
> Day 53 - You can go first  
> Based on this [tumblr post.](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)

It was exhausting. Honestly. It was. Sometimes all of them wondered if it was really worth being an idol and going through a 10 hours practice every day just to sleep two hours before getting up for a schedule. Wouldn't it be better if they just did some boring office jobs instead? They could sleep more, wouldn't be constantly tired and would've private life. 

Taeyong sighed as he fell face first into the bed. He felt the mattress dip in next to him as Yuta lay down beside him, but he couldn't bother to move to give him more space. He only lifted one arm up to throw it around Yuta's slim waist. 

"We should shower" he heard Yuta mutter into the mattress. This caused Taeyong to groan. He wouldn't get up even if they paid him for it. His legs felt like they were from rocks, and he so wasn't ready to go. 

"You can go first. There's no way I'm moving unless the house is on fire" he replied. Yuta laughed softly. 

"And what if only one of us is on fire?" He asked, his voice now much clearer than before. Taeyong turned his head to the side to see Yuta looking at him with a tired smile. 

He smiled back at him.  
"There's eight of you guys, the other seven can surely handle that one" he replied. As he watched Yuta snort in reply, his mind wandered back to the question he was just thinking about seconds ago. 

If he was working a boring office job, he would've never met Yuta. He may would've been able to sleep more, but he would've never gotten to know the love of his life. 

"Alright. Then I just go and take a shower if I can't count on you to save me if I catch fire" he poured before he sat up and eventually got off the bed. 

Taeyong snorted but didn't say anything as he watched Yuta collect his pyjamas before he left the room. 

Taeyong turned his face back into the duvets and inhaled. He could still smell his boyfriend on it. He may have been tired, but being with Yuta was worth the hard work and the constant exhaustion. 

Now, if he was fast enough, he could still slip into the shower with Yuta...

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/RinRin2442)


End file.
